Si te vas
by Kyra.Wasp
Summary: Una vieja amiga de Toby se presenta en el garaje, buscando la ayuda, y algo más, del psiquiatra y del equipo. Mientras Happy comienza a sentir la ausencia del genio y el miedo de perderlo comienza a ser tangible. Post final segunda temporada.
1. Chapter 1

Eran las 7am y solo un miembro de Scorpion se encontraba en el garaje, la ingeniera estaba reparando su motocicleta por quinta vez en dos días, no era que no quedara bien, simplemente le gustaba trabajar en ella, le ayudaba a evitar pensar en otras cosas; como en cierto psiquiatra y su estúpido sombrero, no habían sido días fáciles, y aunque fingía no notarlo, se percataba de cada mirada de soslayo de los miembros del equipo, notaba como la seguían con la mirada cuando Toby aparecía en escena, podía notar la mirada de lástima que en ocasiones Paige le lanzaba al genio, y sabía que una parte de la mujer la culpaba por el sufrimiento de su amigo, era consciente de los torpes esfuerzos de Toby por que todo volviera a la normalidad entre ellos, sin embargo ya nada era como antes, algo entre ellos se había roto, esa conexión que Walter había alegado que ellos mantenían ya no estaba –era su culpa– se repitió ella, esta vez había sido ella quien lo había arruinado y carecía de las energías para intentar solucionarlo, no era de las personas que se preocupaban en exceso, ella era de las que se ocupaban y buscaban la solución, y esto no tenía vuelta atrás –a menos que puedas volver el tiempo atrás–se dijo a sí misma y sonrió levemente por la idea y pensó en plantear la teoría a Walter. Estaba dando un trago a su café cuando la puerta del garaje se abrió levemente –se hizo una nota mental recordando cerrar la puerta la próxima vez–, por ella asomó una mujer que parecía nerviosa, o quizás asustada, miró en todas direcciones hasta fijar la vista en el punto iluminado del garaje, donde se encontraba ella.

–Hola –dijo la mujer entrando, a pesar de la poca luz Happy la pudo ver bien, era una mujer alta, esbelta y su cabello rubio lacio llegaba a sus caderas, llevaba un elegante vestido de fiesta rojo, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, marcando sus curvas. Por algún motivo Happy no pudo evitar asociarla a Paige, ¿Amiga de ella tal vez? quien mas iria ahi a esa hora, aparte de ella claro –¿esto es Scorpion?' –ante su pregunta Happy solo miró el gran letrero iluminado de "Scorpion" –Soy Camila Griffin. Busco a Tobias Curtis –agregó al ver que la joven asiática no tenia intencion de decir algo más.

–¿Toby? –preguntó Happy confusa.

–Si, lo último que supe de él es que se había unido a Scorpion –sin recibir invitación y disculpándose con la mirada, lo que pasó desapercibido para el genio, se acercó a ella. –¿Aún trabaja aquí?

–Si –al ver que ella esperaba una respuesta más completa, agregó –Pero no llega al garaje hasta las 8,30.

–¿Te molesta si lo espero? necesito hablar con él –Happy le señaló el sillón más cercano a la puerta, y luego siguió con su trabajo, imperturbable ante la presencia de la mujer, o al menos a simple vista, permanecía atenta a cualquier movimiento de ella mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando establecer o recordar una relación entre aquella mujer y Toby, ¿una ex novia quizás? la mujer era linda, del tipo de Toby, al menos antes de ella misma, ella era todo lo contrario a aquella mujer; ¿un familiar? que ella supiera Toby no tenía mucha familia, al menos con la que mantuviera contacto, y ¿qué diablos quería hablar con el? ¿tan urgente era como para buscarlo en su lugar de trabajo a las 7 de la mañana?. Entre estos pensamientos se le fue el tiempo, no se dio cuenta de cuanto había pasado hasta que la voz de Paige la sobresaltó, recién entonces se percató de que la mujer que se había identificado como Camila aún estaba sentada en el sofá, con su celular en la mano, su vestido parecía no crubirle mucho del frío de la mañana.

–¿Hace cuanto que está ella aquí? –Paige preguntó en voz baja y exaltada a Happy –¡se esta congelando!.

–Noventa minutos –dijo Happy mirando a la mujer que las miraba notablemente incómoda – y la temperatura no es lo suficientemente baja para que se congele.

–Es un decir –tras esto dejó a Happy y se enfocó en la visitante, amablemente le ofreció una taza de café, y encendió una estufa, para ayudarla a entrar en calor, también le ofreció una chaqueta, oferta que ella amablemente declinó .– ¿Que te trae por aquí? –en cuanto ella le comunicó que buscaba al psiquiatra, no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar que esta era la razón de la aparente falta de interés de Happy por la visita –el debe estar por llegar en unos minutos, si gustas seguir esperándolo.

–Por supuesto –respondió a la amable sonrisa de Paige, agradeció de buena gana el café que ahora humeaba en sus manos, realmente hacía más frío del que había supuesto. Minutos más tarde llegaron Sylvester y Walter, que había pasado la noche en el departamento del primero, ambos cuestionaron la presencia de la mujer, pero pronto perdieron el interés y se fue cada uno a su área.

–¡Buenos Días! –el saludo de Toby resonó en todo el garaje, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes, los tres genios se quedaron quietos en sus lugares, observando la escena que venía a continuación –¿Camila? –preguntó al verla, al principio pareció dudar, pero cuando ella sonrió, estuvo seguro y se acercó a paso rápido.

–Hola Toby –sonrió al verlo, lo observo durante unos segundos antes de poner su mano en el antebrazo de él y darle un suave apretón – Ha pasado mucho tiempo –un zumbido metálico llenó el garaje, todos se giraron hacia el origen de ruido, Happy se había puesto su casco de seguridad y había comenzado a usar su lijadora con una pieza de acero, lo que producía un ruido estruendoso.

–¿Que te trae por aquí? –preguntó Toby con el entrecejo fruncido por el ruido, ¿desde cuándo Happy comenzaba a hacer ruido tan temprano? ella tenía una rutina establecida y las herramientas ruidosas tenían su lugar después del mediodía.

–¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado? –el ruido se hizo aún más fuerte, si Toby no la conociera pensaría que estaba poniendo todo su empeño en hacer que su herramienta fuera aún más ruidosa de lo habitual.

–Claro –Toby miró en todas direcciones, un lugar privado, ¿existia algo asi en el garaje? finalmente le indicó que lo siguiera hasta un rincón apartado, al mismo lugar donde Cabe habia hablado con su amigo, meses antes. Se paró de frente a su vieja amiga, con las manos en los bolsillos a la espera de que ella hablara.

Tim y Cabe acababan de entrar al garaje cuando notaron a Walter, Sylvester y Happy agrupados alrededor de una antena que estaba conectada a un par de cables y de la cual salían unos audífonos y los tres genios estaban casi pegados a ellos; ambos hombres miraron a Paige en busca de una explicación.

–Toby está hablando en privado con una mujer, una mujer muy guapa –agregó en voz alta buscando que su compañera la escuchara, pero esta no escucho o la ignoro, probablemente la segunda opción.

–¿Están escuchando una conversación privada? eso es …–dijo Tim, que a pesar de llevar un tiempo trabajando con los genios aún no se acostumbraba a su falta de límites respecto a la privacidad, y su total desconsideración por la privacidad ajena, cuando les era conveniente.

–¿Ilegal? ¿Inmoral? –preguntó Paige –Intenta hacerlos entrar en razón, creo que simplemente no soportan que algo suceda a su alrededor y no saber que es.

–Son como niños – dijo Cabe sonriendo, pero aún así dejó a Paige y a Tim y se unió a los genios pidiendo que lo pusieran al corriente.

–Creo que son una mala influencia –dijo Tim. Acompañó a Paige a su escritorio y le entregó su informe del caso anterior y comenzó a hacer una revisiones de otros casos que tenía pendiente.

–Solo escucho estática –se quejó Sylvester.

–Si te quejaras menos, podríamos escuchar más – dijo Happy mientras ajustaba un poco la antena.

–Camila Griffin –dijo Paige mientras pasaba algo en su celular –la encontré.

–¿La buscaste en el sistema? –pregunto Sylvester, la chica solía aprender muchas cosas de ellos, que hubiera aprendido algo básico de hackeos, sería un gran y sorprendente avance.

–No –se acercó a los genios –la encontre en facebook. ¿Porque ustedes no tienen cuenta en facebook?

–Porque es una red social –dijo Sylvester.

–¿Por que alguien que no se interesa en socializar tendría una red social? –preguntó Happy.

–Como sea –se preparó a hablar, Tim también acabó acercándose a ellos, y le susurro "chismosa" a Paige –Aquí dice que nació en 1983, estudió medicina en harvard y nada mas, todo lo demas lo tiene en privado.

–¡Walter! –Toby acababa de volver, venía sin su chaqueta, y parecía nervioso, se pasaba la mano por la cabeza y caminaba a pasos más largos de lo normal – ¿Que hacen? –preguntó al ver al grupo reunido, Sylvester inmediatamente soltó los audífonos que sostenía y Happy alejó sus manos de la antena.

–Nada – dijo Walter rápidamente –¿Que quieres?.

–Ven conmigo un momento –cuando había caminado unos pasos se giró hacia ellos otra vez – Cabe, tu tambien deberias venir –los tres desaparecieron de la vista del resto del equipo. Happy y Sylvester se miraron de manera sospechosa, el segundo corrió a su computadora y comenzó a digitar cosas en su teclado, Happy le siguió y se posiciono tras él para ver la pantalla. Paige y Tim también fueron tras ellos.

–Se graduó con honores de la escuela de medicina a los 22 años, y a los 26 de Psicología, tiene un postgrado y un doctorado en neurobiología es hija de un alto mando del FBI. Actualmente es Directora del Hospital Psiquiátrico Esperanza, ubicado en San Francisco. Publica continuamente en revistas especializadas y en una de ellas dicen que es prácticamente un genio.

–¿Prácticamente?.

–No en realidad – los cuatro levantaron la vista, para ver de nuevo en la parte principal del garaje a Camila, que ahora llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Toby, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Happy y al lado de ella estaban los tres hombres faltantes.

–Lo sentimos, nosotros solo…–comenzó a disculparse Paige.

–No te preocupes, mi Ci es de 146 –dijo la chica –califico como una persona con una inteligencia superior, pero no como un genio.

–Camila ha venido aquí a pedir nuestra ayuda –dijo Cabe, y todos se encaminaron hacia el habitual mesón de madera frente a la gran pantalla. –Por favor –le indicó a Camila para que hablara, Toby y Walter fueron a pararse junto al resto del equipo.

–Estoy aquí por tres razones, como saben soy Directora del hospital psiquiátrico Esperanza, gran parte de nuestros pacientes son personas importantes a nivel nacional e incluso internacional. La principal razón por la que he venido es algo que ya hemos hablado el Doctor Curtis y yo en privado y fue él mismo quien me instó a contratar a Scorpion para solucionar el segundo problema –Paige notó la mirada cómplice que le enviaba al Psiquiatra, aunque este pareció no notarlo –, y este es un tema de seguridad, como mencioné muchos de nuestros pacientes son miembros importantes y hace un par de días sufrimos un hackeo masivo al sistema central y se robaron datos personales y de suma importancia de algunos pacientes, lo que pudo acabar en resultados desastrosos, afortunadamente no fue así.

–¿Alguien hackeó el sistema, robó información determinada de algunos pacientes importantes y no hizo nada con ella? –pregunto Happy.

–El señor O'Brien cree que quizás solo estaban poniendo a prueba el sistema, o que el robo de información solo era un cebo –explicó Camila –De cualquier modo necesito que un analista de sistemas pueda descubrir cómo fue burlado el fireware y rastrear al hacker. Y además quiero modernizar todo el sistema de vigilancia, las cámaras de seguridad han presentado algunas fallas últimamente. Toby me dijo que Scorpion puede ayudarme con estos dos problemas –la mujer miró a todo el equipo reunido, y no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda por la mirada de la ingeniera, que con su postura de descanso al estilo militar, mantenía su mirada fija en ella.

–Toby y tu podrán ocuparse del primer asunto –Walter paso al frente y se paró junto a ella mientras comenzaba a dar las indicaciones – Sylvester y yo nos ocuparemos del Software, mientras Happy se ocupa del sistema de seguridad...

–¿En serio iremos a un hospital psiquiátrico? –interrumpió Sylvester nerviosamente. Todas las miradas se posaron en el.

–No te preocupes lunático –dijo Happy mirando a Sylvester –no dejaremos que te confundan con un paciente.

–¡Happy! no me llames lunático –la regaño, pero ella solo sonrió con autosuficiencia.

–Como decía, Happy tú te ocuparas de revisar el sistema de vigilancia y crear un sistema más eficaz..

–Necesito los planos actualizados de las instalaciones y un tope de presupuesto, una vez que los tenga, puedo crear un prototipo del sistema –dijo Happy, su tono de voz neutro y su mirada clavada en Walter –mientras, puedo daros soporte desde el garaje.

–Tú también vienes – al ver que Happy iba a replicar agregó – no es una sugerencia. Paige puede ofrecer soporte, es necesario que registres todo el hardware de vigilancia personalmente, para que veas si algo fue alterado o hay algún punto ciego. Toby puede ayudarte con eso una vez que acabe con Camila.

–No es necesario –Toby le lanzó una mirada fugaz, ¿A qué punto habían llegado? hasta entonces ambos habían sabido separar las relaciones laborales de lo que ellos estaban viviendo, ¿desde cuando ella se negaba a trabajar con él? su relación se había vuelto tensa, pero hasta entonces ella jamás había rechazado su ayuda o su colaboración en un caso – puedes tomarte tu tiempo con Griffin –su tono de voz era tan bajo que por un momento Toby pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero no, vio cómo sus labios se habían movido formulando las palabras; sin embargo, parecía que nadie más había oído.

–Bien, recojan sus cosas, nos vamos –dijo Walter y cuando todos se iban a dar la vuelta para seguir la orden, Camila habló.

–En realidad pueden tomarse su tiempo, yo debo ir a mi casa y cambiarme –con sus dedos se señaló a sí misma –no puedo presentarme vestida así a trabajar. Así que mientras tomo un taxi ustedes pueden prepararse adecuadamente.

–Eso no es eficiente –dijo Walter – Happy, toma mi auto –tras una tos falsa se oyó un, "de la compañía" –y llévala hasta su casa y luego al hospital.

–¡¿Por que yo!? ¡¿Por que ella?! –dijeron Happy y Toby al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron, pero desviaron la mirada de inmediato, y se enfocaron en Walter.

–Es nuestra conductora más rápida –aclaró Walter, sorprendido por la reacción de ambos.

–Es amiga de Curtis –dijo Happy, al oír su apellido, Toby alzó sus cejas –que la lleve él y aprovechan de ponerse al día –el psicólogo notó su mandíbula tensa, su tono de voz y la manera en que módulo cada palabra; llegó a la conclusión de que ella estaba molesta, muy molesta en realidad, aunque no había que ser un genio para percatarse de ello, es más, probablemente todos los presentes en la sala lo habían notado, excepto los genios.

–Es una excelente idea –la molestia de Happy pasó totalmente desapercibida para él – así aprovechan el tiempo para hablar del caso. ¡Toby! –le lanzó las llaves del auto al genio, y estas cayeron al suelo –nos vemos en el hospital en 1 hora –Toby y Camila abandonaron el garaje rápidamente. Happy inmediatamente fue a recoger sus herramientas, aunque lo hizo con más rudeza de la habitual.

–Sabes –Paige se dirigió a Walter –Happy parece más molesta de lo habitual.

–¿En serio? –ambos miraron a la chica mientras ella continuaba lanzando herramientas a su bolso –Ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Debería hablar con ella?

–No –se encogio cuando un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó en todo el garaje –pero creo que debería ir con ustedes... e intentar calmarla un poco.

–Si quieres intentarlo –dijo Walter.

Cuarenta minutos después, la camioneta del equipo estaba en el hospital, cada uno de los miembros se aferraba con fuerza a sus asientos, Sylvester tardó unos minutos en salir del estado de shock y no se movió de su lugar hasta estar seguro de que no devolvería su almuerzo del día anterior, a su lado Paige no estaba en mejor estado e incluso Cabe y Tim –que habían acompañado al equipo alegando que no tenían algo mejor que hacer–, estaban pálidos. Walter iba en el lugar del copiloto e intentaba no mostrar el pánico que había sentido –Yo conduzco de regreso –le dijo a Happy, quien aún mantenía sus manos firmemente aferradas al volante, había dejado fluir la adrenalina, como en los viejos tiempos y no había parado de presionar el acelerador en todo el camino, se había saltado exactamente 47 leyes del tránsito –Sylvester las había enumerado durante todo el camino–, pero habían llegado en tiempo récord, aunque de nada le servía si Toby y Camila aún no llegaban.

–¡Happy! –la llamó Paige en cuanto todos estuvieron fuera de la camioneta.

–¿Que? –ella observaba la fachada del edificio y hacía cálculos mentales para determinar la cantidad de metros cuadrados construidos y así hacer una aproximación sobre la cantidad de cámaras necesarias, necesitaba pensar en algo que la distrajera del rumbo que querían tomar sus pensamientos.

–¿Podemos hablar?

–No.

–¿Por qué estás tan molesta? –no obtuvo respuesta –¿tiene algo que ver con la amiga de Toby? –nuevamente no dijo palabra alguna, sólo la observó con el ceño fruncido a la espera de una explicación –¿podría ser que estés…que quizás estés celosa?

–¿Celosa?

–Si, ya sabes –Paige pensó en las palabras adecuadas, mientras seguía con la mirada las manos de la chica, por precaución –es cuando te sientes molesta por …

–Se lo que significa la palabra –Happy suspiró, sabía que si no le daba una respuesta satisfactoria seguiría haciendo preguntas y no la dejaría en paz –no estoy celosa ni de Camila, ni de nadie, ¿entendido?

–Es muy notorio que hoy estas de muy mal humor –tras pensarlo un segundo agregó –más de lo normal.

–¿No has pensado que quizás tenga mis propios problemas? –Happy se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el borde de la camioneta.

–Oh…¿Quieres hablar de ellos? –preguntó Paige, notó que la mirada de Happy cambiaba el enfoque de ella a un punto en su espalda, al girarse vio que el auto de la compañía había llegado.

–No –la mujer asiática tomó su bolso y su caja de herramientas y siguió al resto del equipo para encontrarse con los recién llegados, que bajaron del vehículo riendo a carcajadas.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Paige amablemente.

–Estábamos hablando del dia que Toby se convirtió en el ayudante del Maestro Steven de la clase de Anatomía VI –Camila hablaba animadamente y Toby sonreía un tanto avergonzado –imaginen una clase llena de alumnos de de último año de medicina y el ayudante de nuestro maestro es un adolescente de 17 años. ¡Dios! ni siquiera tenía edad para beber.

–En mi defensa he de decir que ningún maestro le cae bien a sus alumnos –dijo Toby.

–¿No les caias bien?

–La universidad apesto para Tobias Curtis, como alumno ... y como maestro –dijo el psiquiatra.

–¿Podemos comenzar con esto? –preguntó Happy señalando hacia el edificio, de pronto sintió la necesidad de acabar con todo aquello lo más rápido posible, quería volver al garaje.

–Sí –dijo Camila y sonrió avergonzada. Todo el grupo comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital, mientras Happy se quedó un tanto rezagada, observaba la fachada del edificio, analizó su arquitectura y solamente por diversión busco fallas en la construcción, había encontrado dos cuando se percató de que Toby estaba a su altura, intencionalmente se había quedado rezagado.

–¡Hey! –dijo Toby, ella le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza –escucha...yo.

–No es el momento Doc.

–Quería disculparme por lo que pasó el otro día –dijo Toby finalmente, provocando que la chica se quedará estática en su lugar.

–¿Estas loco? –esperaba que no le volviera a hablar en días, esperaba sus absurdas bromas de mal gusto, e incluso esperaba que cualquier día estallara como lo hizo aquella noche, cuando estaban solos en el garaje y el estaba tan borracho que soltó todo lo que tenía su corazón… y su estómago.

–No me estoy disculpando por lo que dije –de forma nerviosa se acomodó el sombrero causando que la sombra de este le tapara los ojos –dije lo que sentía. Me estoy disculpando por la forma en que lo hice –su mirada era triste y avergonzada –te grite y…

–No sigas –dijo Happy –no ahora.

–¿Entonces cuando? –su brazos a cada costado y los puños apretados, sin embargo el enojo no llegaba a su mirada –definitivamente no es cuando estamos en el garaje, y al parecer tampoco cuando estamos fuera ¿dime cuando hablaremos? –sus manos fueron hasta los antebrazos de Happy e hicieron más presión de la necesaria.

–¡Chicos! –les llamo Cabe, Toby miró unos segundos sus manos sobre los brazos de Happy y soltó lentamente su agarre sobre ellos, deslizó sus manos por toda la extensión de sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus manos, donde por primera vez desde aquella noche, pudieron sentir la piel del otro y aunque el momento duró solo un segundo, Happy no pudo evitar desear que aquel momento hubiera durado solo un segundo más.

El Psiquiátrico resultó ser un lugar muy amplio, la sala de recepción resultaba sumamente acogedora e invitaba a los visitantes a relajarse. Camila guiaba al grupo y les explicaba acerca del lugar, acerca de los pacientes, de la organización de las instalación y otros; Sylvester estaba particularmente nervioso, aunque le habían advertido que no estaría cerca de los pacientes, especialmente de los peligrosos. Finalmente el equipo se dividió, Cabe, Walter y Sylvester fueron a trabajar con el sistema informático, mientras Happy y Tim, ambos con un pase especial, recorrían el hospital verificando las cámaras de seguridad y todos los equipos electrónicos de seguridad; Toby y Camila se quedaron trabajando en la oficina de esta última.

–No pueden pasar, es un área restringida –el guardia de seguridad intentó evitar que Happy y Tim ingresaron al último piso, la primera dio un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos molesta.

–Solo hacen su trabajo –le recordó Tim, sonrió amablemente al guardia y le enseñó el pase que les había dado Camila.

–Pueden pasar –el hombre le devolvió amablemente el pase a Tim, ignorando a Happy.

–Vamos a acabar con esto –caminó hacia la ubicación de la primer cámara de seguridad, utilizó el banquillo que burlonamente cargaba Tim, para alcanzarla.

–Pareces molesta… más de lo usual –dijo Tim intentando entablar una conversación, llevaban un par de horas trabajando juntos y el genio solo abría la boca lo justo y necesario y él, que era una persona muy sociable, comenzaba a aburrirse.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí exactamente? –le respondió sin mirarlo, el mismo tono cortante que había utilizado cuando la instó a hablar con Toby aquella noche –. Este no es un trabajo de seguridad nacional.

–No, es un trabajo de Scorpion, y somos miembros de Scorpion ¿no? –hizo referencia a él y Cabe –además, las cosas están un poco lentas en Seguridad nacional.

–¿No te molesta? –preguntó Happy.

–¿Que cosa? ¿Que esten lentas las cosas en seguridad nacional?

–Paige y Walter –dijo Happy mientras terminaba de revisar la cámara. Al girarse vio el rostro confundido del hombre – ya sabes, a Walter le gusta Paige y … a ti también.

–Walter me agrada, y Paige me gusta mucho –hizo ademán de ayudar a Happy a bajar del banco, pero ella ignoró su mano y simplemente saltó, maniobrando perfectamente el peso extra de sus herramientas –y para mi es importante Scorpion, hace mucho que no me sentía parte de un equipo.

Un par de horas más tarde Toby y Camila estaban discutiendo sobre el caso de un paciente, hija de un presidente, que estaba dispuesta a probar un tratamiento experimental que Toby había planteado hace un par de años en una importante revista y aunque había sido comentado y apoyado por diversos especialistas, hasta el momento, nadie se había atrevido a probar su tratamiento. Camila lo había contactado por qué Alberto Smith, lo quería como médico de cabecera de su hija Clara de 14 años, había leído varios de sus artículos y había escuchado hablar de sus hazañas como miembro de Scorpion y creía firmemente que él podía hacer algo más por su hija. Toby recibió el caso y el trato que le propuso Camila con gran interés, hace mucho tiempo que no trabajaba exclusivamente en lo suyo, había olvidado la razón de sus años de estudio en Harvard, había olvidado la razón por la que se especializó en Psiquiatría.

–Creo que podriamos agendar una reunión extraoficial con el Dr. Smith esta semana, mientras aún está acá –dijo Camila –Toby, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? –preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio.

–Técnicamente acabas de hacer una pregunta –dijo Toby.

–¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Ya sabes, una novia o algo por el estilo.

–Es complicado –respondió Toby recordando el anillo de compromiso guardado al fondo de sus cajones.

–Oh, bueno ya sabes –sonrió avergonzadamente –si algun dia de estos quieres ir a tomar algo y pasar el rato, puedes llamarme.

–Okay –dijo Toby no muy seguro de que más responder y gracias a un par de toques en la puerta no tuvo que decir algo más.

–Esperamos no molestar –dijo Paige entrando seguida por Walter, Cabe y Sylvester, segundos después también se incorporaron Tim y Happy, que habían acabado su tarea pocos minutos antes. Walter hizo un extenso resumen acerca de lo que había encontrado en el sistema, como entraron los hacker y a qué información tenían acceso, además explicó un poco acerca del nuevo sistema que había instalado; después de unos minutos le cedió la palabra a Happy, quien a diferencia de él, explicó de manera expedita el prototipo de modelo de seguridad que ella sugería para el hospital, según lo que había visto mientras recorría el Psiquiátrico y aunque aclaró que necesitaba hacer modificaciones, aseguró que para el dia siguiente estaria el informe completo.

–Eso sería perfecto, en cuanto tenga el informe con el modelo se lo daré a mi equipo de seguridad para que lo revisen y aprueben, y descartar cualquier tipo de falla en el –dijo Camila, y antes de que acabara de hablar Paige, Cabe y Tim se percataron del error en sus palabras y la manera en que Happy frunció los labios al oírla confirmó sus sospechas, aquello no le había gustado.

–Yo no cometo errores –dijo Happy, mirando fijamente un punto sobre la cabeza de la mujer rubia, era una técnica que le había enseñado Toby años atrás, para que su interlocutor no notara que no le miraba a los ojos al hablar.

–No quise decir eso –se disculpó rápidamente –es solo que sería una descortesía aprobar un proyecto que renovará todo el sistema de seguridad sin informales.

–Como sea, si quieres la aprobación de unos idiotas es asunto tuyo – ¡Happy! exclamaron Paige y Walter –si hicieran bien su trabajo no estaríamos aquí –. Paige se disculpó inmediatamente en nombre de Happy, aunque la mirada de esta no mostraba signo de arrepentimiento; Walter reitero los plazos y Camila le pidió que aplazaran la entrega de los informes para dos días después, en lugar del dia siguiente como Happy y él habían propuesto; después de eso todo el equipo se fue en silencio hacia la camioneta, donde Walter prácticamente corrió hacia el lado del conductor, Happy subió en el asiento del copiloto, y en la parte de atrás Sylvester, Toby, Tim, Cabe y Paige, estos tres últimos dedicaron todo el viaje a hacer preguntas a Toby sobre su amiga, de vez en cuando Paige lanzaba alguna discreta mirada hacia adelante para ver la reacción de Happy, pero esta parecía absorta en una conversación con Walter.

El viaje y el resto de la tarde pasó demasiado rápido al parecer de Happy, los días siguientes al contrario, parecían avanzar a un ritmo tortuosamente lento y una parte de ella comenzaba a creer que esto se debía a la ausencia del tipo del sombrero, que solo había aparecido en el garaje lo justo y necesario para reportar sus avances a Walter, hablar un tanto con Sylvester o Paige y se largaba, tras varios días de esto ella comenzaba a creer que él la ignoraba a propósito –y no lo culpaba por eso–, incluso notaba que la ausencia de Toby y su propia presencia en el garaje eran respectivamente inversas, mientras menos tiempo pasaba él ahí, más tiempo dedicaba ella a estar en el garaje; dos días antes ella y Walter se habían presentado nuevamente en el psiquiátrico para presentar sus respectivos informes, y durante un minuto pudieron ver a Toby hablar con su paciente mientras paseaban por el jardín, Happy notó cada una de sus expresiones y un amago de sonrisa casi se asoma en su rostro al verlo feliz, él realmente disfrutaba esto.

Ya era medianoche y Happy estaba sola en el garaje, se había bebido casi media botella de whisky y aunque el alcohol no había tenido el efecto deseado, comenzaba a sentir que el garaje se hacía pequeño y la asfixiaba, no sabía si era el alcohol, la soledad o simplemente el deseo de adrenalina, pero sin pensarlo tomó su moto y salió a recorrer las calles de los Ángeles, mientras aceleraba al máximo recordó unas palabras dichas por Cabe, y repetidas por ella, hace un tiempo "las personas no cambian", tal vez aquel discurso sobre la estabilidad que había dicho a Toby en el tejado, no era para él, era para ella misma.

Aun no tengo claro si solo será un two shot o si será un fic mas completo, que abarcara al marido de Happy y toda la historia tras eso.

Se agradece cualquier opinión o comentario respecto al fic, si les interesa que lo continue.

Estoy trabando en el resumen, realmente no soy buena en eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.— Adrenalina

Advertencia: capítulo contiene escenas lemon. Les doy las gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior.

120, 130, 140, 150 veía los números pasar, hasta alcanzar el 180, se movía a 180 kilómetros por hora, sabía que debía parar, que debía disminuir la velocidad, pero nada parecía real, la única prueba de la velocidad que alcanzaba eran aquellos números. —¡Más! —se dijo a sí misma —Solo un poco más— presionó un poco más el acelerador, forzó el motor, y logró ir un poco más rápido, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba ir más rápido, necesitaba sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, necesitaba ir más rápido, necesitaba el viento golpeando su rostro, necesitaba… necesitaba que la adrenalina reemplazara a la angustia, que por sólo un minuto, su cerebro olvidara… era su culpa… fue su culpa … siempre acababa así… el final siempre era el mismo.

Ya era de madrugada cuando Toby llegó a su departamento, jugueteaba con las llaves entre sus dedos, mientras tarareaba una tonada que había escuchado durante la velada; la cita con el Sr. Alberto Smith y con Camila había sido un éxito, se había pasado un par de horas hablando con el hombre acerca de su hija, de cómo había iniciado la enfermedad, su desarrollo, y él le había planteado los posibles caminos que podía tomar su tratamiento experimental, el hombre se mostró sumamente interesado en su trabajo como parte de Scorpion, y el rol que cumplían como equipo en algunos casos relacionados al gobierno, de la manera más diplomática que pudo, Toby evitó el tema, y a los interlocutores les resultó bastante notoria su incomodidad, por lo que no volvieron a tocar el tema. Había olvidado aquella sensación, aquella que lo embargaba cada vez que la gente quedaba deslumbrada ante su desplante de inteligencia, y aunque hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de importarle sentirse así —durante los últimos meses sólo le había importado deslumbrar a una persona— había sido un cambio agradable por unos minutos.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se alarmó al ver que esta estaba entreabierta, su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de algún corredor de apuestas o de algún apostador no muy feliz con el resultado, pero un segundo más tarde recordó que hace mucho que no apostaba, y que ya no tenía deudas de juego, ¿un ladrón?, en primer lugar no tenía mucho de valor, excepto su colección de libros especializados , pero dudaba que un ladrón fuera por eso; y segundo, la cerradura no estaba forzada, eso solo dejaba una opción, solo una persona entraría a su departamento a escondidas, sin llaves, sin forzar la cerradura y sin avisar ¡Happy!. Entró con precaución, ella no tenía motivos para ir, no lo había hecho desde la última noche que habían pasado juntos, una noche que le parecía que había sucedido hace mucho tiempo, lo había evitado desde la noche de la proposición ¿porque dejaría de hacerlo ahora?, —quizás sólo es un ladrón muy idiota y hábil con las cerraduras— se dijo a sí mismo, al notar como su pulso se aceleraba ante la sola idea de que ella estuviera ahí. Iba a encender la luz cuando se vio empujado contra la pared con violencia, antes de que pudiera reaccionar se vio atrapado en un beso hambriento y exigente, ya no había duda de quién era el intruso, las manos de Happy se movieron rápidamente de sus hombros, bajando por sus pectorales hasta la cintura del pantalón, fue directo a la hebilla de su cinturón, con dedos ágiles la abrió y procedió a bajar el cierre del pantaló los primeros segundos Toby intentó librarse, para hablar antes de cualquier otra cosa, después de todo aún estaba enfadado con ella, realizó un par de intentos sin mucha convicción, pero cuando Happy introdujo su mano en el boxer perdió cualquier rastro de cordura, llevaba semanas sin besarla, sin tocarla de aquella manera y sin hablar siquiera, —por unos minutos— se dijo —¡Solo unos minutos!— gritó su conciencia, se dejaría llevar sólo por unos minutos, disfrutaría, ambos disfrutarían y luego hablarían sobre que la había llevado hasta ahí. Mientras la besaba notó el sabor a alcohol, y se percató de la forma inusual en que ella se aferraba a él con su mano libre —¿Happy?— la llamó.

—No es hora de hablar Doc— lo calló con un nuevo e intenso beso a la vez que comenzaba a mover la mano que había introducido en la entrepierna del hombre, sacando un par de gemidos de la boca del genio.

—¡Estás borracha! —la acusó.

—No te preocupes, estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales— susurró al oído de Toby antes de pasar su lengua y morderle la oreja, sabiendo que era uno de sus muchos puntos débiles.

—Puedo vivir con eso — la cargó, con intención de llevarla hasta la cama, pero estaba tan ansioso que no llegó más allá del sofá, se sentó con ella sobre él e inmediatamente Happy llevó sus manos a su cabeza, y volvió a tomar posesión de su boca, Toby llevó sus manos hasta el trasero de ella, apretó con ambas manos, y la empujó aún más cerca de él, dejando sus partes más íntimas en contacto, y el sólo roce, aún con las capas de ropa de por medio, arrancó un gemido de ambos; la temperatura comenzó a subir, y la ropa comenzó a estorbar, Happy se tomó su tiempo para quitar la camisa del genio, botón a botón, con movimientos lentos, pero precisos, era una pasividad poco usual en ella, normalmente arrancaría todos los botones de un solo tirón. Una vez que la molesta camisa estuvo fuera, Happy comenzó besar, morder y lamer cada trozo de piel del genio que estuvo al alcance de sus labios. Él llevo su manos al trasero de ella nuevamente, pero esta vez busco meter sus manos bajo la ropa.

—¡No! —ella lo detuvo, lo obligó a bajar las manos y dejarlas a cada lado de sus piernas, atrapandolas con sus extremidades.

—¡Hey! Yo también…—lo que fuese que iba a decir murió en su garganta, cuando Happy volvió a meter su mano en el bóxer y sacó fuera el miembro erecto del genio, puso su mano entorno a él y comenzó a estimularlo lentamente. Las manos de Toby comenzaron a dormirse tras estar atrapadas entre el sofá y las piernas de Happy, quien de esta forma le impedía tocarla, pero no le importó, sólo podía concentrarse en ella, que seguía sobre él, acariciándolo con su mano y besándolo ocasionalmente —No quiero… no quiero sonar ansioso, pero… ¡Oh Dios! —exclamó cuando ella reemplazó su mano por sus labios —¡Oh Dios! —ella definitivamente sabía cómo llevarlo al límite en segundos, con urgencia llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza de ella, en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el cabello, notó algo extraño, una parte de su cabeza estaba cubierta de algo frío y viscoso, ¡sangre! su cabello tenía sangre. —¡Happy! ¡Happy! —al ver que ella no respondía, la apartó bruscamente y la obligó a levantarse —¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza?

—Tengo una herida —se liberó del agarre del genio e intentó besarlo otra vez, pero este se apartó —No es nada serio, me caí de la moto —al ver que este no cedía agregó — puedes curarme una vez que acabemos con esto —volvió a besarlo y esta vez el genio se dejó, sin embargo no participó, sin saber por qué, Happy suavizó el beso y llevó sus brazos en torno a él, en un abrazo torpe.

—¿Estás demasiado borracha como para permanecer de pie y te afirmas en mi? —cuestionó el genio en broma.

—¡Idiota! — se separó para darle un golpe, no amistoso, sin embargo en cuanto perdió el contacto con su punto de apoyo perdió el equilibrio.

—¿Decias? —haciendo gala de su agilidad, Toby la atrapó antes de que cayera —Dejame ver que tan grande es la herida de tu cabeza — con sumo cuidado llevo su mano derecha hasta la cabeza, al punto donde había tocado la sangre, la sangre ya comenzaba a secar en algunos lados, pero según su cálculo aproximado la herida era del tamaño de la mitad de su mano, y la pérdida de equilibrio probablemente se debía más a la pérdida de sangre que al exceso de alcohol.

—Ya puedes curarla después —a pesar de no poder verla, Toby sabía que estaba haciendo, ella se estaba quitando la chaqueta, podía oír el sonido del cierre, y el ruido de la chaqueta al caer al suelo. Antes de darse cuenta pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo desnudo de ella se pegaba a él, podía sentir la cálida y suave piel contra su pecho y su abdomen — Vamos Doc —besó su mentón, y sintió cómo el cuerpo de él se estremeció con ese pequeño contacto.

—Haremos esto y luego me dejarás ver esa herida —sintió como los labios de Happy se curvaban en una sonrisa de triunfo, definitivamente extrañaba a esa mujer, la manera en que sólo era con él, cuando estaban en privado, cuando bajaba sus defensas y le permitía, más bien soportaba, que la mimara con palabras cursis y arrumacos; amaba la manera en que su pequeño cuerpo se complementaba al suyo. Al contrario de ella, Toby se estaba tomando las cosas con calma, ignoraba los besos y movimientos ansiosos de ella y la acariciaba con una tortuosa delicadeza.

—Pareces una chica en su primera vez —le recriminó Happy, perdiendo la paciencia ante su pasividad —no estas poniendo mucho de tu parte.

—¿Quieres que sea más rudo? —cambió sus posiciones, dejándola de espaldas al sofá, la empujo hasta que ella quedó recostada, y tomó lugar sobre ella, entre sus piernas y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más rudeza que antes, llevó su mano a la espalda e hizo presión para que se arquera, y sus torsos estuvieran en total contacto, sentía la piel caliente de ella y era capaz de sentir los latidos de su corazón, estaban acelerados igual a los de él.

—Suficiente precalentamiento —dijo Happy entre besos, él inmediatamente acató su petición, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a quitar los pantalones de Happy, los jaló sin suavidad y se detuvo en cuanto escuchó un gemido de dolor, dejando su tarea a medio camino llevó su mano al muslo derecho de ella, al lugar exacto donde estaba el pantalón en cuanto ella se quejó, en cuanto la tocó se dió cuenta de que la zona estaba hinchada. Ignorando las protestas fue a encender la luz, y en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron al fuerte brillo pudo observar a su acompañante, Happy aún estaba recostada en el sofá, desnuda de cintura hacia arriba, los pantalones a medio muslo dejando ver su boxer negro, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y su cabello revuelto, una imagen que normalmente lo encenderia en segundos, pero ahora sólo podía centrarse en los "detalles", su cabello revuelto estaba sucio, con tierra y sangre seca, por el borde del oscuro cabello se podía ver la marca de un par de gotas de sangre que habían caído, el hombro y parte del brazo estaban hinchados y de un color morado, el dolor probablemente había sido la causa de la lentitud de algunos de sus movimientos, el muslo tenía un aspecto similar, estaba magullado y morado, sólo que al subir a la cadera en esta se podía ver una herida abierta. En su conjunto la mujer era un desastre, estaba llena de sangre y tierra, y aún así, lo miraba con furia.

—¿Nada serio? —preguntó intentando mantener la calma —Solo con una revisión general cuento cuatro hematomas, además de la contusión en la cabeza… ¿en qué estabas pensando? — no gritó como hubiera querido, la preocupación era mayor que el enfado, dejándola en el sofá fue a buscar su botiquín de primeros auxilios, tardó más de lo que esperaba y cuando volvió a la sala, Happy estaba prácticamente dormida en el sofá —¡Hey! No te duermas —la agitó suavemente para despertarla.

—Solo unos minutos —pidió somnolienta, ni siquiera se había acomodado la ropa, estaba tal cual Toby la había dejado ahí. Este negó con la cabeza, la ayudó a sentarse.

—Creí que sólo estabas borracha, ahora veo que tienes una contusión cerebral leve… no llevabas el casco —lo último fue más un reclamo que una acusación, era una irresponsabilidad poco habitual en ella, él, ella, todos sabían cómo era al volante, era la conductora más imprudente que había conocido jamás, pero jamás habían tenido un accidente con ella al volante, en un carrera en línea recta y sin obstáculos cualquier fanático de la velocidad podía competir con ella, pero en una persecución por la ciudad, llena de tráfico y obstáculos, no tenía mucha competencia y lo mismo aplicaba a su motocicleta, con ella podía entrar a lugares donde un auto no podía, aprovechaba mejor los espacios, había arreglado el motor y la motocicleta entera para alcanzar velocidades insospechadas, a pesar de que nunca se lo había dicho, Toby lo sabía, para ella la velocidad era lo que los juegos eran para él — sigue mi dedo — le pidió después de revisar sus ojos con la luz de una mini linterna, comprobó un par de veces que Happy podía seguir su dedo con la mirada, lo hacía de manera más lenta de la normal, pero lo hacía. Le pidió que repitiera algunas palabras complejas y Happy lo hizo sin dificultad, pero arrastró algunas letras mas de lo necesario.

—Estoy bien —reiteró, pero Toby la ignoró y procedió a examinar las contusiones en el brazo y parte del hombro, lo hacía con delicadeza, con manos expertas, le pidió que moviera el brazo un par de veces, y le preguntó por los focos de dolor, tras terminar el exámen del brazo, prosiguió con la herida en la cadera.

— Tienes tierra en el corte, no es profundo, pero puede infectarse — con total profesionalismo, acabo de quitarle los pantalones, dejándola en calcetines y boxer, intentó enfocar su mirada en los hematomas que estaban inmediatamente bajo la cadera, gran parte del muslo estaba hinchado, al igual que la rodilla, pero no parecía haber más daños que esos — el mayor impacto lo recibió el hombro, afortunadamente no es nada grave, sólo sentirás un poco de dolor, tu muslo está hinchado —inconcientemente llevó su mano a la pierna desnuda, para señalar innecesariamente el área afectada —No hay nada que podamos hacer por eso, al menos por ahora. De momento nos ocuparemos de las heridas —nuevamente salió de la sala, esta vez fue a buscar una vieja camiseta, podría ser un hombre muy profesional, pero la mecánica desnuda era una distracción demasiado difícil de ignorar; le dejó la camiseta mientras él preparaba los instrumentos necesarios para suturar y limpiar ambas heridas.

—Date prisa… quiero dormir —sentía sus párpados pesados, y el efecto distractor del alcohol ya estaba pasando, comenzaba a sentir punzadas de dolor en la cabeza.

—¡Sexi! —exclamó Toby observandola descaradamente, jamás dejaría gustarle esa imagen —Pero… no te duermas, necesito que te quedes despierta —esperó a que ella se sentara, con suero comenzó a limpiar la herida en la cabeza, era pequeña de lo que había pensado en un inicio, no necesitaría más de tres puntos, pero había mucha sangre seca con algo de tierra —¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

—No

—Entonces sólo me queda suponer —dijo Toby, buscaba mantenerla despierta y distraerla —No pierdes el control de un vehículo con facilidad, y hace mucho tiempo que no salías a correr sólo porque sí, y mucho menos de manera imprudente —antes de que Happy protestara agregó —ir sin casco, en los Ángeles, borracha y seguramente a mucha velocidad, es una imprudencia… el sólo hecho de beber sólo porque sí ya es algo extraño. Pero como decía, no es algo que tú harías normalmente. Por lo que creo que buscabas adrenalina, necesitabas sentir el peligro, tu pulso acelerado, y el hecho de que luego de eso, incluso herida, me buscarás para tener sexo lo corrobora.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —su tono de voz fue más brusco del que esperaba — con lo de buscarte … para, ya sabes.

—Ninguno… pero confirma mi punto, buscabas adrenalina y sólo hay dos motivos para eso…

—No me análisis Doc, no soy tu paciente.

—No estamos en una consulta y no estás pagando por esto, así que técnicamente no eres mi paciente… eres mi amiga, bueno… tú y yo sabemos que eres más que eso, pero no es necesario profundizar en eso ahora —notó como ella se tensaba con sus últimas palabras, iba por buen camino — Como decía, hay dos razones por las que las personas como tú y Walter, ya sabes...personas poco emocionales, robóticas, busquen la adrenalina, una es buscar una emoción, buscar sentir algo, lo que no es el caso, porque si bien eres una persona muy poco emocional, si tienes emociones, que no las manifiestes es un tema diferente. Y la segunda es buscarla como un escape, como cuando Walter estaba celoso de la presencia de Drew, y él sólo sabía que sentía algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué, así que el muy idiota salía a correr carreras en la madrugada para reemplazar o desplazar aquel sentimiento. Así que mi conclusión como genio especialista en la conducta humana …¡Y! Tu amigo, es que algo está pasando, algo te preocupa y no encuentras una solución...

—¿Ya terminaste? —sabía de antemano que no, sólo quería decir algo, aunque realmente esperaba que hubiera terminado, el cuello comenzaba a dolerle por la posición, Toby se estaba tomando su tiempo para curarle la herida en la cabeza.

—¿De hablar? Por supuesto que no…¿de curar la herida? Casi —tomó una pequeña hoja de afeitar y cortó, con sumo cuidado, el cabello de un centímetro en torno a la herida, esperaba que Happy no lo notara, no era una chica extremadamente vanidosa, pero definitivamente no aceptaría por las buenas un pelón en su cabeza.

—Dijiste que había dos razones…

—La otra es que busques la adrenalina para reemplazar una emoción ausente —con cuidado comenzó a poner los puntos en la herida —Ya sabes… como cuando estabas yendo a ese club de comedia.

—¿Terminaste? —sintió como las manos de Toby abandonaba su cabeza, llevó las suyas hasta su pelo para tocar, pero Toby la frenó con una palmada en la mano.

—No la toques —la regañó, con un trozo de tela le ató el cabello, para que esté no se moviera demasiado y acabara quitando el parche que había utilizado para cubrir el corte. Con señas le indicó que se recostara sobre el sofá, para revisar la herida de la cadera, para ello tuvo que bajar un poco la ropa interior y subir la camisa que llevaba, la herida no era tan profunda, pero si más amplia —Volviendo al punto, yo creo… corrección, estoy seguro, de que sea cual sea la razón, tiene algo que ver conmigo, y lo que tenemos… o no tenemos —esperó que la ingeniera lo negara, que lo llamara egocéntrico o incluso, que lo golpeara, pero ella solo se quedó en silencio, con el rostro oculto en los cojines del sofá —y puesto que te has quedado en silencio, asumo que estoy en lo correcto, pero…¿Sabes? —por un momento pensó que ella se había dormido, pero por la manera en que se estremeció cuando comenzó a limpiar la herida con algodón y suero, muy frío , supo que seguía despierta, escuchando en silencio, analizando sus palabras y planeando una respuesta, una que le daría la razón o le mostraría lo equivocado que estaba, él apostaba por la segunda, pero que de un modo u otro daría el tema por cerrado —puedo ser un experto en la conducta humana, puedo leer movimientos, comportamientos, tonos, pero no puedo leer tu mente... he intentado no pensar en eso, darte tu espacio para que tomes una decisión.

—¿Decisión?

—Sobre tu y yo, ¿que es lo que somos?, ¿a dónde nos lleva esto?, estamos en un limbo donde...Lo siento —se disculpó cuando paso el algodón más fuerte de lo necesario y ella dio un brinco por el dolor —no es fácil concentrarse cuando estás semidesnuda en mi sofá y tu sexi trasero esta a unos centímetros de mi mano.

—¿En serio Doc? ¿Un paciente semidesnudo pone en riesgo tu concentración?.—se burló, contoneando un poco su cadera, movimiento que él percibió inmediatamente.

—No eres un paciente cualquiera, inevitablemente despiertas aquella parte inconsciente de mi cerebro que busca obtener una satisfacción sexual, pero…—hizo una pausa, para efecto dramático —mi interés consciente, es tu bienestar... a pesar de las heridas y golpes, te encuentras plenamente consciente y producto del alcohol, aún no sufres de todo el dolor, podría hacer caso a mi lado egoísta y dejarnos llevar… y creeme, si esto hubiera sucedido hace un par de años, y la mujer herida no fueras tú, probablemente hubiera dejado que ganara mi lado egoísta.

—¡Que romantico! —su voz tenía aquel tono agrio y sarcástico tan común en la genio.

—Acabo de admitir que tu bienestar está por sobre cualquiera de mis necesidades, físicas… o emocionales. Creo que es una de las cosas más lindas que he dicho o sentido por alguien —comenzó a utilizar movimientos más lentos, no quería terminar, realizar las respectivas curaciones era la excusa perfecta para mantener una conversación, aunque esta pareciera más un monólogo.

—No quiero que dejes Scorpion —reconoció Happy luego de unos minutos de silencio —de que decidas dejar Scorpion, te ves más feliz de lo que te había visto hace mucho con este nuevo trabajo. Además esta Camila, ella comparte el gusto por tu especialidad, como ni Sly, Walter o yo hemos hecho. Y con ella, con todos ellos, en aquel psiquiátrico, no has de estar constantemente demostrando tu valor como genio, eres más listo que todos ellos, no hay sombra que te opaque allá.

—¿Tienes miedo de perderme? —preguntó Toby incrédulo — ¿Que tiene que ver Camila en todo esto?.

—Ella es … linda, inteligente —el tono de voz fue bastante forzado al momento de decir la última palabra — según Paige, ustedes ya tuvieron algo en el pasado y...

—¿Como...? —Toby dejó la pregunta inconclusa, comprendió que la mujer probablemente había ido con el chisme a Happy, esperando despertar los celos de ella, definitivamente no conocía a la ingeniera.

—Dijo que era algo obvio… no se como podría serlo, pero ella asegura que así fue.

—¿Crees que podría enamorarme de Camila? —preguntó, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder agregó —¿Estas celosa?

—Celosa no sería la palabra correcta —se tomó un par de segundos para elegir las palabras correctas — solo soy realista al ver la posibilidad de que puedas enamorarte de ella.

—Soy tan egocéntrico que casi lo creo —Toby acabó de poner el parche sobre la herida y sin miramientos lanzó al suelo las herramientas y deshechos que había utilizado; con sorprendente agilidad, se subió al sofá, sobre ella, y la dejó atrapada entre el mullido mueble y su cuerpo, cuidando de sostener su peso en sus rodillas y brazos, para no aplastarla en los lugares heridos —. Me gustaría creerte, pero...mientes — puso especial énfasis en la última palabra, la miro a los ojos y vio la furia reflejada en ellos, tenía razón, ella mentía y su furia no era porque él dudara de ella, era por verse descubierta.

—¿Me dirás qué sabes mejor que yo lo que siento?

—¡¿Tu?! Happy Quinn, ¿insegura? ¿celosa? ¿preocupada de perderme? —sonrió tontamente mientras hablaba —. Tu y yo, todos en realidad, sabemos que todos nosotros… bueno Paige quizás no, pero Walter,Sly, tu y yo podríamos trabajar o estar donde quisiéramos, la Nasa, el fbi,los servicios secretos, nos han ofrecido pequeñas fortunas por tenernos en sus filas, el problema es que estamos precisamente donde queremos estar, ninguno de nosotros es cien por ciento funcional fuera de Scorpion, nos complementamos mutuamente, antes de Paige éramos un desastre, porque tenemos tendencias autodestructivas, para nosotros es normal, veíamos al otro caer y no veíamos lo malo en esa situación, comprendiamos que era una etapa que debía suceder y luego superar, para Paige eso no es normal, ella nos ve caer y nos detiene antes de que toquemos el suelo y de esa manera evita nuestro círculo vicioso. Así que no me creo eso de que temas que deje el equipo, me conoces lo suficiente para saberlo —dio una bocanada de aire antes de continuar hablando — respecto a Camila, tu eres una mujer de acción, no dudo que realmente puedas sentir celos, o más bien sentirte furiosa si yo coqueteara con alguna otra mujer, pero como dije, eres una mujer de acción, tu irías y marcarias territorio, no estarías preocupandote por los rincones —la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro —Y finalmente se que mientes, porque indirectamente has hecho mención a que me siento inferior a ustedes, ya sabes por lo de CI y todo eso.

—Yo…

—Lo has hecho intencionalmente: celos, inseguridad; tú querías desviar el tema, pensaste que soltando alguna cuestión sentimental como escusa a tu imprudencia, daría por concluido el tema —Toby se levantó y comenzó a recoger lo que antes había tirado —no era necesario que mintieras —se perdió en la habitación por unos minutos y cuando volvió traía consigo ropa de cama — puedes dormir en la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá. Quiero observarte un par de horas, profesionalmente hablando. El golpe que te diste en la cabeza fue muy fuerte y quiero asegurarme de que no tenganinguna consecuencia grave —se quedó de pie junto al sofá, esperando que Happy fuera hasta la cama, pero ella no se movió hasta un par de minutos después; la observó caminar hasta la habitación, esperó a que ella apagara la luz y se sentó en el sofá con un libro, difícilmente dormiría algo aquella noche.

Un par de horas más tarde, casi amaneciendo, Toby se despertó de golpe, le dolía el cuello por haberse dormido sentado en el sofá y apenas podía moverse. Tardó unos minutos en procesar que no se podía mover con libertad, producto del peso que sentía sobre él, abrió los ojos con pereza, y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera negra, con un gran parche blanco a un costado. Mientras dormía, Happy se había sentado a su lado, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se durmió. Toby suspiró frustrado y miró el techo, buscando respuestas, después de unos minutos de batalla interna, se rindió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella, en un abrazo, la acercó aún más a su pecho y la observó mientras con su mano dibujaba formas irregulares en su brazo.

—Lo siento —el genio se sobresaltó al escucharla hablar, realmente la creía dormida —quiero arreglar esto — sin mucho ánimo se apartó de él, quedando frente a frente, Toby pudo observar sus ojos enrojecidos, ella no había dormido.

—Mentir no es una buena forma de hacerlo. Siempre he dicho no somos personas de verdades a medias, o de verdades disfrazadas, pero…

—Yo no te he mentido — lo interrumpió Happy.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con sarcasmo, acababan de comenzar el día con una discusión.

—¡Tú! —lo apuntó en el pecho con su dedo -—Jamás me preguntaste si estaba casada.

—¿Por qué se supone que lo iba a preguntar? Eso es algo que …Simplemente se sabe de un amigo.

—Ni tú, ninguno de ustedes, jamás me preguntaron por mi estado civil. Así que técnicamente no mentí — concluyó Happy —solo omiti información.

—¡Te pregunté si habías tenido una relación importante en el pasado!… ¡te pregunté si habías amado a alguien más! —prácticamente gritó Toby —y no me digas que no fue importante, porque estás casada con el. No es como si te casaras con un desconocido.

—Fue un acuerdo, beneficioso para ambos —los ojos de Happy se llenaron de lágrimas de pronto, pero las limpió rápidamente con el dorso de su mano — o al menos ese era el trato.

—¿Happy? —ella había cerrado los ojos firmemente y llevado una de sus manos a la cabeza, sobre la herida.

—¿Tienes un analgésico por ahí? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos —Me duele la cabeza.

—¿Por la herida o la resaca?

— ¿Importa? —gruñó Happy mientras él se levantaba para buscar las pastillas.

—Primero debes comer algo — volvió luego de unos minutos, traía consigo unas galletas las pastillas y un vaso de agua. La ingeniera ignoró sus palabras y prácticamente le quitó de las manos las pastillas y el vaso de agua. Se quedaron en silencio, Happy se recostó en el sofá esperando que el analgésico hiciera efecto, y Toby volvió a leer su libro, aunque no avanzaba y releía un párrafo una y otra vez. Decidió no forzar la conversación, ya había conseguido que ella hablara voluntariamente y esperaría que lo hiciera nuevamente, sólo esperaba que no tardará mucho, o que al menos fuera esa misma mañana.

—Tenía casi 17 años, las cosas no acabaron bien. Por años no había pensado en eso, con el tiempo deje de pensar en eso… y no quiero volver a revivir todo eso.

—No es necesario que tengas que verlo siquiera — dejó el libro a un lado —los abogados se ocuparan de todo. ¿Happy?

—¿Has sentido alguna vez que hay algo en tu vida que debes dejar atrás, pero no puedes?

—Me hice muy amigo de ese sentimiento luego de que Amy me dejara —se acercó a Happy hasta quedar ambos sentados lado a lado, no caía un alfiler entre ellos — tú has postergado esa emoción por años, no es bueno evadir las emociones, tarde o temprano te acaban alcanzando. Si quieres podemos tener una a sesión de terapia para que dejes salir aquello que te está molestando —su oferta fue medio en broma, medio en serio, pero Happy pareció no captarlo, mantenía su mirada fija en el piso.

—Hay algo más que debes saber —dijo finalmente, suspiró drásticamente antes de decidirse a hablar — yo no puedo darte lo que quieres Toby.

—¿Y qué sería eso? Porque hasta donde sé no hay algo en ti que no quiera.

—Soy estéril…Toby, no puedo tener hijos —agregó al ver que él no respondía.

—Yo… yo sé lo que significa —Toby la miró sin un cambio en su rostro —No se que decir al respecto. En realidad nunca había pensado en hijos.

—He visto como miras a Ralph.

—Pues si, en el garaje o cuando hemos sido niñeras, no es que quiera uno propio… aunque no niego que algunas vez imaginé cómo sería una pequeña tú correo si por ahí —sonrió al decir esto, pero borró su sonrisa inmediatamente al ver el agobio en el rostro de Happy —no es algo que cambiará mis intenciones o sentimientos.

—Lo sé —Happy sonrió con condescendencia —. Tú no te rindes.

—Y amas eso de mi.

—Si tu lo dices.

—¿Ves que no era tan difícil hablar?

—Aun hay algo más — lo observó directamente, por un segundo Toby vio un atisbo de inseguridad y miedo en su mirada, pero fue sólo un segundo, tras pestañear, volvió a ser la misma Happy de siempre —. Toby yo…

—¡Toby! —la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Camila, lucia preocupada —Oh, lo siento, yo…la puerta estaba abierta y te he llamado toda la noche y no contestabas. Pensé que te había pasado algo —enseñó la pantalla de su teléfono, aunque sabía que ninguno de los presentes podía leer lo que está decía.

—Yo… no ha pasado nada, estoy bien —Toby se puso de pie —solo, estaba ocupado. ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas? —Happy se levantó, y fue hasta la habitación.

—Yo no le agrado, ¿Verdad? —preguntó mirando el lugar por donde el genio había desaparecido.

—No lo tomes como algo personal. ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo. En serio espero que les haya gustado.

No se si lo seguirán leyendo una vez que comience la temporada de Scorpion.

De momento les doy las gracias por leer este capítulo y les dejo invitados a leer mis otros fics de Scorpion; Robots y yo nunca.

Saludos.

Pd, se agradece cualquier comentario para saber si os gusta, opinión u consejo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, en primer lugar me disculpo por esto, por si alguno esperaba una actualización.

Pero bueno, para los que ya vieron el capítulo o se enteraron por los spoiler, hay dos grandes noticias, se sabe quien es el marido de Happy y otra cosa más (no lo diré por si alguien aún no se a enterado), el caso es que esto difiere mucho del rumbo que iba a tomar esta historia, hay cosas de la serie que no estoy dispuesta a tomar para este fic, y debido al ritmo que sigue, llegará un punto donde "Si te vas" será totalmente diferente de la serie y no se si eso es lo que quieren o no leer ustedes. Una historia paralela, o un universo alterno si prefieren. Ademas, debido al rumbo que está tomando la serie, tampoco creo que publique algún fiction nuevo, al menos dentro de un tiempo, al menos siguiendo la línea cronológica de la serie, si llegase a publicar algo, será previo a saber quién era el marido de Happy.

Bueno, a lo que venía, quería saber si estáis interesados en que continúe si "te vas" o si simplemente no les gustan las historia paralelas.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esto.

(Si gustan pásense por mi fic "Yo nunca", lo último que publique)

Saludos, y espero me puedan ayudar a decidir si lo continuo o no.


End file.
